


Diis ignotis (Aux dieux inconnus)

by CuteCiboulette



Series: Diis ignotis [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Archving posting, Episode Zero (Gundam Wing), Gen, In Universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: A.C. 187, L2. Scène entre Duo et le Père Maxwell. (Texte court avec thématique religieuse ; les propos des personnages ne reflètent pas nécessairement ma propre opinion.)
Series: Diis ignotis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589626
Kudos: 1





	Diis ignotis (Aux dieux inconnus)

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis en pleine période de nostalgie GW et pour célébrer cette nouvelle année... (Aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fic a été écrite il y a 9 ans. Neuf ans !)
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.
> 
> Appartient au même univers que _Tempus fugit_ (publiée ici) et _Memento mori_ (inachevée, je n'ai retrouvé que le 1er paragraphe d'écrit dans mes dossiers et n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui était censé être exploré dedans...)

Titre : _Diis ignotis_

Auteur : CuteCiboulette

Genre : Duo-centric, Épisode Zéro, blasphèmes et catéchisme. Fic bingo (détails sur mon profil) : « lecture à voix haute ». Duo tutoie parce que j’estime qu’un gosse des rues comme lui est trop jeune et trop non éduqué pour comprendre ou vouloir utiliser le vouvoiement.

Appartient au même univers que _Tempus fugit_ et _Memento mori._

Dis/claimer : la Bible est la Parole de Dieu, on considère qu’Il en est l’auteur, même si c’est retranscrit et traduit par l’homme ; je Lui rends par conséquent ce qui Lui appartient (ici, Nombres 35:19 et Génèse 3:19). L’univers et les personnages de GW ne m’appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n’en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Le titre, ici, est donné comme l’on porterait un toast. Si ça vous convient, tenez-vous-en là. Sinon, googlez ! (Ou visitez le site abnihilo (dot) com.)

Résumé : A.C. 187, L2. Scène entre Duo et le Père Maxwell. (Texte court avec thématique religieuse ; les propos des personnages ne reflètent pas nécessairement ma propre opinion.)

Écrit le 28/03/11 ; environ 880 mots.

_Diis ignotis_

(Aux dieux inconnus)

« Et vouus ne p-proo-fa-ne-rez… point… Ça veut dire quoi, pro-fa-nez ?

— C’est lorsqu’on souille ou que l’on dégrade une chose ou un lieu de caractère sacré.

— Comme une poubelle dans une église ? »

Le Père Maxwell rit avec bienveillance.

« Si tu veux… Il existe, hélas, maintes façons de profaner quelque chose.

— Hum…

— Allons, reprends ta lecture. »

Assis sur les genoux du religieux, les deux bras de l’homme passés autour de sa taille pour l’empêcher de glisser de ses hautes jambes, Duo poursuivit sa leçon avec application.

« Vouus ne pro-fa-ne-rez point… le… pai-i… où vous… vous-z’êtes ?

— C’est bien, continue.

— Car… le sangue…

— Le sang.

— Ah ! c’est lui ? Je croyais que c’était S-A-N !

— Le G ne se prononce pas.

— Pourquoi il est là, alors ? râla le petit garçon, comme à chaque fois qu’il rencontrait un mot armé de lettres muettes.

— Parce qu’il vient du latin _sanguis_. Tu te souviens comme nous avons déjà parlé de l’étymologie des mots ?

— C’est le premier mot qui donne les enfants de la même famille.

— Exactement. Est-ce que tu saurais me donner un mot ayant la même racine que "sang" ? »

Les sourcils châtains de Duo se froncèrent tandis que le petit garçon fouillait sa mémoire.

« Le Saigneur ?

— Le… oh non, Duo… je doute que nous pensions au même ! » Le vieil homme ne put s’empêcher de rire devant la candeur de l’enfant. « Le Très Haut notre Seigneur s’écrit différemment. Mais si tu pensais à un boucher, alors oui, ton exemple n’était pas mal choisi.

— Ton dieu et mon boucher, pour moi, c’est pareil.

— Oh, Duo… ne dis pas cela. »

Le garçonnet haussa les épaules.

« Faut pas se voiler la face. La guerre, c’est comme une grande boucherie, alors…

— Dieu n’a pas créé de la guerre, Duo, seul l’homme en est responsable.

— Mais tu dis que Dieu a créé l’homme, alors… ! » Le petit leva le nez pour regarder l’adulte. « Faut être logique ! Moi, je dis, le seul dieu qui existe, c’est le dieu de la mort ! Parce que tout le monde meurt, surtout sur L2 !

— Nous mourrons tous un jour, c’est vrai. Dieu dit à Adam : "À la sueur de ton visage tu mangeras du pain, jusqu’à ce que tu retournes au sol, car c’est de lui que tu as été pris ; car tu es poussière et tu retourneras à la poussière." Mais Dieu a aussi donné la liberté aux hommes. Ce que l’homme a commencé, lui seul peut le finir.

— Ton dieu y sert à rien, alors !

— Tu te trompes. La Parole de Dieu nous est transmise par la Bible afin de guider notre chemin, nous aider à mener une vie juste et à nous garder du mal et de la tentation.

— Il aurait dû parler plus simple ! Je comprends rien à cette histoire ! J’aime mieux celle du lapin de Sœur Elaine ! »

À nouveau, un rire s’éleva de la gorge du vieil homme. Il caressa affectueusement les cheveux de l’enfant.

« L’étude de la Bible est la voie de toute une vie, mais je suis là pour t’aider à comprendre et accueillir en toi la parole de Dieu.

— Je croyais que tu m’apprenais à lire pour m’aider pour l’école ?

— Aussi. Tu ne le réalises pas encore mais l’écriture, et la lecture, comptent parmi les plus précieux dons que Dieu a fait à l’homme. Lire te donnera accès à la connaissance. Cela forgera ton esprit et fera de toi un homme accompli, capable d’aider à ton tour ton prochain.

— Je préfère quand même le lapin… Ça sent plus vrai.

— Tu ne penses pas que les faits relatés dans la Bible soient réels ?

— Si on peut vivre sur la Lune, pourquoi un lapin pourrait pas ? Je veux le voir, ton dieu qui créée des choses en six jours. Alors j’y croirai !

— Tu es encore bien jeune, Duo, pour comprendre certaines choses, répondit d’une voix douce le Père Maxwell.

— Les morts, je les vois. Mon dieu est plus vrai que le tien. »

Il était parfois complexe d’argumenter avec Duo. L’enfant, qui avait mené dès son plus jeune âge une existence difficile, s’était forgé un caractère fort et des idées bien arrêtées. Duo ne se contentait pas d’accepter ce qu’on lui disait : à sa façon, il raisonnait. Sa pensée malhabile s’égarait parfois, bien sûr, mais déjà il faisait preuve d’une saine curiosité et d’une grande intelligence, que le Père Maxwell souhaitait le voir cultiver. Il sentait en lui un immense potentiel.

Malgré les épreuves, Duo avait su conserver une grande joie de vivre ainsi qu’un cœur empli de bonté. Plusieurs foyers d’accueil avaient fini par renvoyer cet enfant turbulent dans l’église qui l’avait tout d’abord recueilli. Les voies du Seigneur étaient impénétrables ; peut-être Duo devait-il rester auprès d’eux pour voir son destin s’accomplir… Tout sera dévoilé en son temps.

« Et si nous reprenions notre lecture ?

— Je suis fatigué… geignit le garçonnet.

— Encore un petit peu. Ensuite, tu pourras aller aider Sœur Elaine. »

Duo poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme mais, courageux, il retrouva sa ligne et la suivit de l’index.

« Car le _sang_ … pro-fa-ne le pai-i ; et… l’esc… esp… l’es…pc…

— L’ _ex_ piation.

— L’… èc-s-pi-a-ti-on. Ex-pia-ti-on. Du sang… Ça veut dire quoi, ex-pi-a-tion ? »


End file.
